The Begining
by Anastazia Silverwind
Summary: Tortall had to begin somewhere, correct? So this is where it began... One Ch. Fic


_Hey,  Ana here, this is an idea I had a while ago, and finally got around to writing and then editing. It's about the beginning of Tortall, as we know it. I figured it couldn't always have been there. I know, I know you're all sitting there going 'It's a bloody **book **Ana, it doesn't really matter how the country started!' But **I **thought about it so I had to figure it out. So here it is! Its written Journal style, and it's only a couple pages long. _

**The Beginning**

            **Morning Day, 9875 B.F. **

            My people have been beaten, imprisoned, enslaved. We have been shoved aside and trampled on. Cast aside without a care. No one cares about the slaves. Doesn't realize that we are people also. No, to them we're just the slaves, ones to be pushed aside and forgotten about, just the slaves.

            It's time for that to stop. We will stop it. We will escape and go elsewhere. We will live. What else can we do? If one is not living one is dead, and what good would that do anybody? Therefore we have no choice but to live. And live we will.

            Tonight at midnight the slaves, all of the slaves the thousands of us that there are, are escaping west. For years there have been rumors of a fertile land in the west. No one has ever been there but that it where we're going. To start our own country. We will lose lots of people on the way there, and we may all die. But almost is better than no at all.

**Wind Day, 9875 B.F**

            Most people escaped safely but some were killed. That was expected. We had to split up. As soon as they woke up and found the slaves gone they sent armies out after us. We are in groups of twenty to thirty people. It was decided that we will meet up later if possible but if not we will all settle in separate communities once we reach the western coastline. We will be safest there. I was deemed commander, and eventually king.

            I'm not sure how I feel about that. I don't think I'll be able to live up to the title of king. I'm just a random man that decided he didn't like being pushed around. I'm only one and seven years old! -Not old enough to worry about starting a country. I don't know how to count, I can hardly write legibly. Slaves weren't allowed to. It's a miracle I can.

            That's one thing I know will not happen in my country, slavery. It's disgusting, treating people like animals. Selling them in cages like pets. Though, some of them were used as pets. Mainly females, pets to men. Disgusting. Sometimes women would buy little kids who where always overjoyed to serve someone they thought loved them but as soon as they grew up the hitting would start and they would serve out of fear and not love. Disgusting.

**Friends Day, 9875 B.F**

            There are still guards looking for us. And entire army's worth. We have to move steadily west, only stopping for a few hours so we don't collapse from exhaustion. We can't keep moving this way, the children will die. I have to figure something out, quick.

            A girl my age is pregnant; her baby is due any day. The older women don't know if either of them will live through the birth. The girl is so beat up they think the baby may be dead. The girl, her name is Pride, she says if her baby dies then it dies, an empty promise and if it lives it lives, a fulfilled promise. She's a sad kind of girl Pride, but we all are. And I respect that. 

            We've walked fifty miles in the last five days. Good for a group of twenty people. Another week and we'll be traveling through what the nobles deemed no mans land. The new country is supposed to be on the other side of that. We'll have to steal supplies. I'm still trying to figure out how to do that. I'll figure out how to do that, I've got to.

**Shalom Day, 9875 B.F**

            Pride had her baby late last night. It lived. Born with small bruises on her body it's astonishing she lived. She was named Promise. She's strangely quiet for a baby. I have yet to hear her cry. Even when she was born all she did was open her great blue eyes and blink. Pride thinks maybe she's a mute. We'll find out later though. 

            One of our scouts came back today saying that there is a caravan coming towards us. I've commanded we climb the trees and drop logs, stone and tree branches on them. We need the supplies. I only hope that I've done the right thing. 

**Late Night, Same Day**

            Our raid was successful. The merchants scattered. There were only five of them, one for each wagon. I had to send people out to kill them, I couldn't risk them giving out position away. Safety is a violent thing. Promise didn't make a noise during the entire thing. I'm beginning to wonder if she's even human. We now have five wagons, full of food, clothing and other supplies. I'm most happy with the maps we have, I can tell where the no mans lands starts and approximately how many miles they go out. I'm guessing around one hundred. 

            We have enough supplies for a month, longer if we're careful. The women are working on sewing clothes while we travel, they insisted upon it. I think they where tired of walking but I won't say anything about it. Some of the men say we should raid more caravans before we reach no-mans-land. I said I'd think about it. I don't want anyone to die. 

            I have scouts out on all sides of the party, searching for other groups and the army. There has been word that three groups have been caught, they were larger groups, thirty to forty people in each, almost one hundred and fifty people caught. They will be tortured for information. I can only hope they won't give us away.

            I'm writing with Promise on my lap. I heard her whimpering next to Pride. That's all the noise she ever makes, small whimpers when she wants something. Its a wonder Pride ever hears her. I'm guessing she was hungry from the bottle of warm milk she drank. There was milk in the wagons; I have it strictly on reserve for Promise.

**Sun Day, 9875 B.F**

            We stole some horses and cows from a farm we passed. The horses to ride on and the milk for the children. By the maps I'm guessing we have about to days before we reach no-mans-land. I'm hoping we pass another large farm so we can steal hay and water from them. I'm quite ashamed of myself, becoming a thief, but a thief is better than a slave so I guess I don't mind. 

            We met up with a small group of ex-slaves tonight. They where amazed with our good fortune. They where attacked and lost half of their members. Only ten of them survived, all thirteen to seventeen years of age. I'm surprised that they can be older than me and still accept my decisions. What if I decide wrong? Then what? Every one dies and it's my fault.

**Rain Day, 9875 B.F**

            We reached the edge of no-mans-land this afternoon and proceeded into it. It's, _nothing _there isn't anything here. A little grass, a few rocks protruding here and there but the ground is nothing but dust. A continual warm breeze blows the dust air into out faces. Everyone has a scarf tied over his or her face to filter out the dust. 

            I began regulations on water and milk as soon as we entered; so far we've done pretty well. I found a stream before we left and filled empty buckets and barrels to the brim. I just hope it's enough. 

            The animals are doing well also; they just close their eyes and keep walking where we lead them. I'm thankful we don't have that problem to deal with. 

            Most people have new clothes by now and the women who where making them are walking, to put less strain on the animals. They aren't fancy clothes, more, sensible, sturdy clothes. Men in breeches and the girls in dresses. They love the dresses for some reason. They weren't allowed to wear them before. Promise wears a little blue dresses that the women embroidered in gold thread. Lately she's been more active, she can hold her head up and move her arms. She laughs at everything, as if she finds life itself funny.

**Wind Day 9875 B.F**

            The scenery changed today. Instead of small rocks we're seeing bigger rocks. They're getting to be as tall as I am. And some of them have odd carvings in them. I can't make sense out of any of them; some of the older men say that some of the pictures look like clouds and people coming out of them. Maybe if the rocks get larger we can make more sense of them. 

     The ground is frosted over all the time and the women have started sewing and quilting blankets for every one. If some one gets sick we can't do anything about it until we reach a forest. Some of the women know herbal remedies for things but they need the plants first. 

     We've traveled roughly twenty miles yesterday so I'm supposing we'll be in no-mans-land for another week, as the dust keeps getting thicker. The children are having a hard time of it, the cough and wheeze all the time. I've ordered that they ride in the wagons tomorrow. 

**Quiet Day, 9875 B.F.**

     Another day spent traveling in the dust clouds. We had to walk slowly and the children have all developed a cough and their eyes are red and swollen, all except for Promise. She is surprisingly healthy and alert. She tried to crawl today, the older women say that that's not possible but we all watched her do it. I was quite amused actually. 

**Rain Day, 9875**

     A week has passed and I can almost see a vast mountain range in front of us. So no-mans land is ending and yet another obstacle is beginning. Hopefully with the mountains comes water sources and maybe food. Water is the most important thing right now though. If we can get the people re-hydrated we can hunt more easily. That is if we can hunt. Slaves weren't really allowed to, us having weapons was too much of a risk.

     Lately I have been thinking about Pride more than I ought to. I realize that yes, she already has a child. But not by choice. And she's smart, real smart. She knows things about people, knows how they will react to certain situations. She's helped a lot during this pilgrimage of ours. And now I'm back to sounding like a sixteen year old and not a king. Some days I hate being king.

     Promise can crawl now, very advanced developments from a three week old baby don't you think? I still hold the theory that maybe she's not human, or at least all of this traveling affects her in odd ways. Pride says she's perfectly human, and that she's sure she would know if she weren't. I myself have yet to come to a conclusion on that. 

**Sun Day, 9875 B.F**.

     We've reached the mountains, and found a stream but some of the old one's are deathly sick. Some have gone into unconsciousness, Pride calls it a coma. Whatever that is. She says they'll most likely die. And from their looks I think that also. Their skin is ash gray and their bodies are far colder than normal. They have slow shallow pulses and their breath comes in ragged gasps. Their eyes move behind closed lids. Looking frantically for what cannot be seen. 

     The wagons are traveling high up into and eventually over the mountains as I write this. It was deemed that we should be continually moving. Sleeping in the wagons in shifts while others walk. The people are just tired of traveling I think. But it's most likely not to end soon, and we've gone much too far to turn back now. I wish there was a way to make it more comfortable. But we'll just have to wait and see.

**Morning Day, 9875 B.F.**

     We lost two people this morning, or late last night. We buried them quickly and moved on. Every one is too tired for a proper burial. The other three are close to death and we're just waiting for them to die. Sick I know. When I thought of freedom I did not think of death. It wasn't an option. And now people I knew are dead. People whom I looked to for council. People I liked and cared about. There are days I find myself thinking of the life I lead before, how maybe that would have been better. But I know that it wasn't. These people would have died anyway; they would have been killed after reaching a certain age. Better they died free I suppose. It's better that dying in captivity. 

     Travel is slow as people's spirits are low from the deaths. And even the children are subdued. I hope this feeling of dread will pass as we get where we're going. Which leads me to another question, where are we going? West, but where is that? What is this place we are so valiantly heading towards? It doesn't even have a name. No one has ever seen it. What if we reach the edge of these mountains and fall into the sea? What then is said of my little crusade?

**Quiet Day, 9875 B.F.**

     We peaked the mountains and now we see what we where heading for. The country is currently covered in snow. Pride figures we came in from the north but it is long and vast and we can see no cities. It's beautiful. Long uninhabited plains, large rivers run through it. It's a wonder no one ever came here before. Probably because they had to come through the Void to get here. Either way we will make this land out homeland. 

**Quiet Day, 9875 B.F.**

     Two weeks have passed since I last recorded our travels and much has happened. We crossed a large river that we titled the River Olorun, after the man that died before we crossed it. The mountains are dissipating into rolling hills and we can slowly begin to see the plains that we could see from the mountains. As we travel south east the snow melts and flowers and other plants are starting to bloom. The older women are gathering there healing plants and giving them to the sick children. 

     The people want to stop soon and I told them to give me another week and a half. I have this feeling that tells me we need to press on for just a little while. 

     Game is becoming more and more popular and we have quite a few wild dogs that have taken to following us. The children love them and at first the mothers where nervous about them but it turns out that they're not violent. And actually they bring game into camp at night and we cook it and share with them. 

     Promise yet again is amazing us. It has been three months since her birth and she has finally started to crawl. Pride hates it, she has to chase Promise around all of the time. Otherwise she would have fallen into countless holes and puddles by now. I've tried to help by carrying her but in a few minutes she starts beating on me and then she breaks out the puppy eyes and you have to let her go. She has become louder now that we've gotten to where we're going, and out of any immediate danger. Last night she did something rather odd. She reached into the fire and pulled a piece out and played with it. Pride quickly swatted it away and then began examining Promise's hands. They weren't burnt. Pride said she was afraid this would happen, as her father was a mage. One things slaves are not allowed to do is magic, how are we supposed to teach her if we don't know how? Eventually she will become a danger to us all. But for now we must focus on building a society.

**Shalom Day, 9875 B.F.**

     The people are growing ever more restless as time wears on and I too am ready for buildings and beds. But I want to be a little farther east before we settle down. The people grumble about this but respect my authority. We've wandered into a forest; a great forest and I have promised the people that once we get through it we will build our first city. I decided that it would be the best place for a city. There are trees for lumber and streams everywhere. Water means animals, and animals food. 

     With this news my people grow ever more excited. Already they are discussing names for the city. Layout plans have been drawn and after a few years they say they want a castle. They certainly don't think small either. But this is their country and they can have whatever they can make.

     Promise has become a little chatterbox now that we are out of imminent danger. She sits and gurgles at people as they pass. Secretly, and only when no one can see me I gurgle back at her. She smiles and laughs, waving her little fists up in the air. I adore her.

     I may have done a bad thing, I kissed Pride. I don't know what I was thinking. I was taking Promise to lunch and I kissed her and left. She didn't seem to mind but I do feel very stupid about it.

**Rain Day, 9875 B.F.**

     We reached the edge of the forest and plans for housing began to get thrown about. We finally decided on longer one level house. I broke the people up into two groups. Each making one house at a time. I suspect it to take a month to build each. Children will live in the houses until there are enough for every one. That means ten houses, five months. Then we will need a grain house and a stable, and a watchtower. How I got to be leader I don't know, I don't even know how to build a watchtower, I didn't even know how to build the houses the others did that. 

     Pride kissed _me _yesterday. I was shocked, she laughed at me and left. I do hope she knows what's happening because I certainly don't.

**Morning Day, Five Months Later**

     Well it's finished. They built the houses in three months. The stable was up in two weeks and the grainer and watchtower are going to be in the same stone structure. They still want their castle; I told them if they want it and can build it without killing someone they could have it. They grumbled at me and I laughed, I couldn't help it. I know for a fact you need at least one hundred people to build a castle, we have forty and over half of those are children.

     And I may have done another stupid thing, I asked Pride to marry me. She said yes and we're to be married in two months. An old man laughed for a good twenty minutes when he was informed and told me I didn't know what I was getting into. I don't but maybe that's not a bad thing.

_-Jonathan Conte, former slave of The Empire_

_Alright, that was it, if anyone wants to follow up on this or elaborate be my guest, just let me know and then in the disclaimer say it was my idea ^-^ Also (get ready for a shameless plea for reviews) I have a story up on fictionpress.com. The story is titled Life Happens and It's by yours truly. ^-^ Review!!!_


End file.
